Kiss Magnet
by Cattykit
Summary: A new type of lipstick is all the rage for the girls of Tokyo, guaranteed to seduce at least one kiss from a guy. But is it enough to seduce Inuyasha? InuKag Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: I declare that I am the sole owner of Inuyasha and company:gets promptly run out of town by a pack of lawyers:

**A/N**: This is just a cute little one-shot that really has nothing to do with anything. I was inspired by the idea when I saw a commercial on some lip gloss or other. I'll be continuing with The Lady or the Tiger soon, never fret!

* * *

**Kiss Magnet**

* * *

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered sweetly, lifting a hand to trace the line of her jaw. "You mean a lot to me, you know."

Kagome trembled and looked into his dazzling yellow eyes. "A-Are you okay, Inuyasha? You're… acting strange."

He shook his head. "No… I've just finally realized how I feel about you."

Inuyasha leaned in closer to her and closed his eyes.

'_Oh gods! He's actually going to kiss me!_' Her eyes drifted shut. "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…" he said tenderly, "Kagome… Kagome… KAGOME!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open to see her three friends staring at her strangely. The four of them were currently sitting around a table at their favorite fast food restaurant, Wacdonald's, for lunch. She blushed when she realized she'd been having a daydream right in the middle of a conversation.

Ayumi gave her a concerned look. "Are you sure you're okay, Kagome-chan? You just zoned out right there. Should you be out of bed so soon? After all you just recovered from a terrible disease."

Kagome started to ask what crackpot excuse her grandfather had made up this time but decided she'd rather not know. "I'm fine, Ayumi-chan. I'm sure getting out for a while is just what I need." She took a last sip out of her drink.

"Ooh, Kagome!" Eri said suddenly up, "You've been really sick recently, so you probably haven't heard, but there's this new lipstick out that's all the rage! It's supposed to guarantee at least one kiss from a guy!" She winked.

"I know that _I've_ gotten quite a few kisses from my boyfriend!" Yuka piped up.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Please. I don't think anyone will be rushing to lock lips with me any time soon. They might be afraid to fall chronically ill like me." She said scathingly.

"Oh? What about your mystery man? Will he be willing to 'lock lips' with you?"

They all grinned at her.

Kagome blushed hotly, "Um… that is… I don't think…"

"Great!" Eri jumped up, evidently taking this as an affirmative. "Let's go get you some then! They've just shipped in some new colors. We should go check them out." Her three friends hustled her out of the restaurant and she was soon whisked to the front of a small, but tightly packed make-up shop a few blocks away. They literally had to push their way in.

"Uh, guys? It looks a little crowded right now. Maybe we should come by later…" She of course had no intention of coming back.

"Are you kidding?" Yuka shot her a disbelieving look. "It's _always_ like this ever since this lipstick first came out. If you wanna get some then you gotta be aggressive!"

"But I _don't_—!" She was cut off as someone shoved into her from behind. Her three friends pushed their way into the front where the merchandise was being displayed, dragging her along. But they looked crestfallen when they realized there was none left.

"Oh no, we've come too late!" Ayumi lamented.

They turned when they heard some commotion behind them. A young attendant with a frightened look on his face had just come out of the stock room holding a large box. He nearly shrieked as the crowd surged onto him, like a wave onto shore, before a large, burly woman with a scowling face and a unibrow stepped in front of him, threatening to beat off the customers with a stick if they didn't let the young man through. The crowd reluctantly parted. Kagome gasped as someone jammed an elbow into one of her recently acquired bruised from the last Shikon fight as she was jostled to the side.

The man nervously passed through the mob of girls as they greedily eyed the box in his hands. He refilled the shelves hurriedly and all but fled as they converged onto the spot he'd been occupying.

Kagome noticed that most of the girls were frantically grabbing at the hot pinks and reds, including Yuka and Eri, but she decided to move toward where Ayumi, her most sensible friend, was browsing and picked up a reddish-copper color. The brand name on the slender, rectangular box simply said _Shine_. She and Ayumi moved out of the way before they could get hurt and waited patiently for their friends to finish.

The two emerged a few minutes later, managing to squeeze from between two rather large and unmoving girls. They looked ruffled and a little worse for the wear, but wore happy smiles on their faces. The four waited in line to pay for the merchandise and soon hurried out of the packed shop. The rest of the afternoon was spent wandering around shops and parks, chattering endlessly and laughing gaily. For once in a long time, Kagome felt happy and carefree and normal.

She snuck a peek at her watch and gasped. 4:00 already! She'd promised to meet Inuyasha soon. "Uh, sorry guys but I have to go home now. I've… still got some make-up homework to finish up."

Her friends nodded in understanding and waved goodbye to her as she dashed past several blocks and up the shrine steps without breaking a sweat. '_Whew!_' Kagome thought to herself, '_traveling around in the Sengoku Jidai has done wonders for my endurance!_'

She made her way up to her room and dumped the small plastic bag that contained the lipstick onto her bed. She pulled out her schoolbooks, hoping to get at least a little work done before Inuyasha made an appearance. About a half hour later, her mind was already wandering away from her schoolwork. She gave a sigh and slammed the textbook shut.

Her roaming eyes landed on the small bag on her bed. She sighed again and picked it up. She'd only bought the damn thing because her friends wouldn't have been satisfied if she didn't, but what if… She shook her head. This was stupid. Inuyasha would never go for her just because she put on some dumb lipstick.

… But it wouldn't hurt if she just tried it out, would it?

After all, _hadn't_ she bought it? It would be a waste of money if she didn't at least try it on. With the confidence that these thoughts provoked, she upended the small box, letting the contents fall out. Two tubes fell out along with a slip of paper. One of the tubes was labeled with a large number one and the other with a number two. She applied the lipstick on according to the directions on the paper. The first tube was the base color and the second held the glossy shine that coated the base.

When Kagome stepped back to look at herself, she couldn't help but admire the effect the make-up had on her. The reddish-copper color contrasted nicely with her blue eyes and shimmered and shone like nothing she'd seen.

Suddenly, she heard a loud thump from behind her. Kagome spun around to find Inuyasha standing with his arms crossed with an irritated look on his face, his canine ears twitching.

"You're late, bitch," he said bluntly, "you were supposed to… hey, what the hell are you wearing on your mouth?" He asked, giving her a strange, inquisitive look.

"Um…" Kagome stuttered, covering her mouth with a hand, "it's just lipstick. My friends made me buy it and… I just thought I'd try it on…"

"Yeah well whatever. Just wipe that junk off and let's get going," he scowled.

'_Of course. Nothing I ever do will be able to phase HIM,_' she thought to herself, slightly disappointed. She moved her hands to her hips and faced him angrily, "Don't tell me what to do, Inuyasha. If I want to wear this stuff, then I'll wear it, damnit!" She crossed her arms defiantly before moving around her room to collect the things she would take through the well.

Inuyasha almost missed what she'd said. He was preoccupied with an internal conflict as his eyes followed her lips, mesmerized. Despite what he had said, the make-up looked great on her, making her lips look down right delicious. Briefly he wondered how she would react if he just pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She'd probably scream at him and then 'sit' him a good ten dozen times.

He winced inwardly, but soon he realized that the brief thought was no longer brief. He began to seriously contemplate it. _What if_ he just kissed her? After all, she'd been by his side for so long without expressing an ounce of disgust with him.

But… she'd never really said anything about liking him _that way_ either. What if she just slapped him and never talked to him again? He wouldn't be able to bear it. He loved her and if he were rejected, he'd probably never recover from it.

He looked over at her to see her marching around the room, still in a huff after he'd been rude to her. A small smile twitched at his lips. She was so adorable when she was mad. Secretly, he loved it when they fought, to see her cheeks grow rosy and her beautiful eyes flame in anger. And he equally loved it when they made up—as they always did inevitably—when she would smile at him sweetly and forgive his foot-in-the-mouth ways.

She was always so kind to him. _What if…!_

Kagome muttered to herself quietly about stupid, arrogant hanyous as she packed the last of her clothes and toiletries into her large and worn yellow bag. Inuyasha had been silent for an unusually long period of time. She was about to turn to address him when suddenly, two clawed hands grabbed her arms and spun her around till she rested against a hard, red-clad chest. She had just opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing when…

He kissed her.

And, to his elation, she kissed him back.

* * *

**A/N**: I was debating about how I wanted it to end, either like this or actually going into describing the kiss, but I decided to leave it like this. I figured that the other way would just end with a bad cliché or something overplayed. I like how this turned out. Tell me what you think! 


End file.
